Finish in Silence
by SkylinesProwlTheDark
Summary: Naruto gets banished then forced back to Konoha by his friends as Akatsuki draws near. Then as events seem to be coming to a close a new threat takes shape and forces Naruto and Co. to fight or die!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of the rights related to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto a very lucky artist and writer!**

**Authors Notes: Okay this story starts eight years after the Fight at the Valley of the End, which ends differently than in the Manga. Hence the reason why the Prologue, as for it shows the differences in the story and all of that! Anyways hope you enjoy : D! **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Two figures laid next to each other one moving just barely while the other laid there emotionless. Slowly the one on the left moved to the one on the right and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. He bit back a cry of pain as the guilt washed over him and he began to cry, wiping away the tears he looked down at his hands and was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice a third figure come up behind him and chop the back of his neck. Nor did he notice that the second figure actually opened his eyes and began to breathe once more. The only thing that was on his mind was the blood that covered his fingers and how it didn't belong to the shinobi he fought but to him as he awakened the final level of his doujutsu by supposedly killing his best friend. Truly Sasuke would never be the same.

-----

When he woke up he realized he was in the Hospital and surrounded by seals that were absorbing his chakra. He knew that he was going to possibly be killed because of the death of Naruto or by siding with Orochimaru. However, he felt much better than he had for awhile even though the seals around him were draining his chakra. He ran his right hand over his left shoulder and tried to feel the curse seal that the Snake put on there and was shocked as he couldn't feel it anymore. Pushing the covers off of him he got up and went over to the mirror and turned slightly to look for the curse seal on his shoulder and realized it was gone. Where had the seal gone he wondered slightly, before he began to feeling drowsy and moving back to the bed to pass out again.

Naruto looked out the window of the hospital room he had been in and stared up at the sky wondering what was going to happen to everyone now that he had finally woken up and realized that Sasuke was in a hospital room. His musings were cut short as Jiraiya entered the room and told him to get dressed for they were going on a training mission and wouldn't be back for awhile. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and just nodded before getting out of bed and heading home.

Minutes later Sakura came into Naruto's room only to realize it was empty and sighed before going out to look for him to tell him thank you. What she didn't realize was after Naruto gathered his things to leave he went back to the Hospital only to see Sasuke and let him know where he was going. Opening the door slowly he took a look at the sleeping figure before him before walking slowly to the bed and shaking his arm lightly waking up the black haired Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke, there is something I want to say to you before I leave with Jiraiya-sensei so please listen before you say anything."

"…"

"Well, I remember what you told me about what Itachi said to you and all that and I just thought about something while I was packing my things. In order to actually defeat Itachi, you shouldn't listen to him about hating things. You must realize that the strongest people of the village loved it and the people within it. Even Orochimaru loved the people inside the village before he became a missing ninja. Also all of the Hokage's loved the village with every part of their souls and they are definitely the strongest ninjas of the village. So all in all I think you should ignore what Itachi told you and act like a normal person, because even Itachi loved the village or at least I think he did. I mean if you think about it, he didn't kill a single ninja or civilian just fellow Uchihas

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock before looking away from him as the blond walked out of the door and left the village.

* * *

**During the next three years**

* * *

Naruto had gone off to train with Jiraiya for two years then returned back to Konoha. Then Naruto had, after the death of his sensei Jiraiya, went to Mt. Myobokuzan and began sage training meanwhile pain attacked Konoha and was about to kill Tsunade when the blond had returned and destroyed pain. However using up most of her chakra Tsunade was put into a coma and the council was forced to choose a temporary Hokage for the summit of the Five Kage's and Danzo was chosen. After the summit of the five Kage's Danzo had returned and decided to banish Naruto before Tsunade had officially taken back over as Hokage.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

* * *

"Shikamaru, how much longer we got out here? I feel that we have been on guard duty forever, I hope Lee isn't doing some stupid training again and forced Ten Ten to take him to the hospital."

"Mah Chouji, it's too troublesome to think about. Besides, I would rather be doing this than another search mission for our idiot friend. I swear if Naruto wasn't on such good terms with Tsunade he would have been marked as a missing nin with a kill on sight order instead of flee on sight."

"What are you talking about Shika, I doubt any of our jounins could kill Naruto and I also doubt that Tsunade herself could do it. It's all Danzo's fault, if he hadn't of forced Naruto out while he was in power for that short amount of time Naruto would still be here. However it has been five years so we don't know if Naruto has been captured by Akastuki or not. What we need is a sign other than random rumors about a blonde running around doing something that Naruto would do."

Shikamaru just sat there looking at Chouji and sighed thinking about how troublesome the whole thing was. Then just stopped thinking about it all together as he saw Sakura and Sasuke coming towards them both wearing mission packs. "Don't tell me it's another search mission!"

Sakura sighed and just nodded, "Yeah, but this time the information is from someone we know. So we are praying that he will be there or at least left some clues as to where he was going."

"It's all Jiraiya's fault if you think about it." Everyone turned towards Sasuke in confusion. "What? The man was a spy master and was able to get rid of my curse seal. So I am pretty sure he had ways of getting in and out of places without having to worry about people even knowing he was there." Everyone just nodded their head at the obvious information as Sasuke handed Shikamaru a mission paper for him to stamp. Ever since his attempted escape from the village Sasuke has had to go through extra steps to go on a mission. At first he wasn't allowed to leave the village for the first two years and have Anbu follow him constantly. Next he was allowed on missions only to have to be accompanied by Anbu still. However now, all he had to do was show special paperwork to the chunin guarding the gate in order to leave. It would be another year until he could act like a normal shinobi but it didn't really bother him too much. He knew it was his fault in the first place and was more than ready to make up for it.

--------

Meanwhile at a town only three days away a blonde shinobi sat silently reading over a scroll before sighing and looking out the window and up into the sky. It had been a long five years and he was looking forward to going home after spending so long searching for and killing the snake sannin Orochimaru and many of the Akatsuki leaders. The only ones that remained of the original members were Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. He had taken out Sasori, Diedra, and Hidan. He heard that Gaara managed to kill the other one that had multiple hearts but he wasn't sure on the report. He only managed to get Deidra and Sasori by chance as he caught them and Hidan about a mile outside of Suna two years ago which happened to be after he had tracked down and killed  
Orochimaru. He really had the fox to thank for keeping him alive as he was forced to use eight tails to destroy them. It was after that fight that he went back to Kirabi's hiding place and thanked him again for teaching him how to get along with his bijuu even though it was at a price.

It was at that train of thought when a voice from the back of his mind interrupted his thoughts '**Hey boy, I think it's time for you to head back to the village so you can report everything that has happened.'**

'Mah mah... I know, but I wanted to do something that was just for me for once I think I deserve that! Besides when did you start caring about me and my friends'?

**'I don't care about your friends, they could all kill themselves and I wouldn't shed a single tear. You however, I have to care about because if you die I die. So I want to make the most out of the rest of my time here.'**

'How long now, since I have avoided using your powers for about two years now surely it helped?'

**'I got maybe another year left before I am fully absorbed. I don't even know how long we will be able to communicate either so we need to go ahead and get as much taken care of as possible.'**

'Alright well, it shouldn't be long before someone from Konoha shows up so I think I will just stick around and enjoy my tiny vacation before anything happens!'

'**Whatever you say brat, whatever you say…'**

Naruto was about to respond to being called a brat when a voice called out to him, "Naruto-niichan, Oji-san wants to speak with you!"

"Okay, Inari. Tell him I am on my way!" Smiling he got up and threw on his cloak before walking downstairs and heading towards the middle of town where the 'Tazuna Construction Co.' building was. A few minutes later after walking through town and entering the building where he met Tazuna, "Hey old man, what do you need help with?"

Tazuna smirked at the blondes comment thinking he was more like family than a friend, "Well, I need a few buildings demolished and I figure you and your ridiculous techniques could give me a hand?"

"Yeah yeah, which buildings need it and how messy would you like it to be?"

"Since I am behind schedule by a lot I was hoping it would be completely empty?"

"Alright I'll do it I guess, just so you know though. You owe me a few bowls of ramen tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah get to it." He handed the blonde a map marked with several buildings needing to be destroyed.

"Alright, I will see you at dinner time!" Naruto said taking the map before leaving.

Tazuna smiled knowing that this would be the last time Naruto helped him out before his friends got here. He had taken the liberty himself to send a message to the blondes friends to come get him. He understood that Naruto was depressed about something even if he didnt really admit it and Tazuna had finally begun to figure it out when Naruto was watching Inari with his friends. He was lonely and truly missed his friends but stayed away even though he knew that he could go back to Konoha because of the Akatsuki. Of course, Naruto wanted to leave for the same reason but Tazuna had forced him to stay making up a story that he was sick and needed help for a little while then the blonde could leave. Smirking at his own cleverness he failed to notice where he was going as he walked into a table stubbing his toe.

-------

A few days later…..

Naruto lay silently on the bed in the guest bedroom in Tazuna's house before hearing a knock at his bedroom door. He smirked and began to sit up, "You guys can come in, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Okay well this was just a starter chapter really to get everything set up and ready for the up and coming events. Not really sure how long this story will be but, I do know where I want it to end and what is going to happen. Hope you guys enjoy and make sure to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note!!!!**

**Well Howdy, thanks for my 1 review! I appreciate it. Hope everyone else, (the 176 hits, and views I got and the several author/story favorites etc I got...) will read and possibly review next chap. Even if its anonymous I dun care :D Just review onegaishimasu!(means please do this for me in japanese.:D)**

* * *

The looks on the faces of Sakura and Sasuke were priceless as they entered the room and looked at there blond counterpart. They were by all means of the word flabbergasted at the outfit he wore, there wasn't a single speck of orange! He had on a black armored vest, which looked exactly like the Anbu armor that sat on top of a black short sleeve shirt, under which was a long sleeve mesh shirt going down to his wrists. Black pants with a red stripe going down the left leg stopped at his ankles and to complete the ensemble black sandals adorned his feet. A waving hand startled them as they realized they were staring at his clothing trying to find some kind of orange on the poor man. Sakura just blushed while Sasuke smirked, "So, you decided to get rid of that ridiculous color huh? It's about time if you ask me. I never understood how a shinobi could wear orange then go out on missions."

Naruto smiled, "Well Sasuke, if you remember that even though I did wear orange when I was younger I still managed to escape from most of my pursuers except for Iruka-sensei and Sandaime-jiji. Still while orange is my favorite color I did get rid of it for that reason, that way the Akatsuki don't get rumors about a orange clad ninja running all over the place because if that were true they would most likely be able to track my movements considering for the last two years I have been going in a circle, and its just about time for me to leave Wave again and now that you two are here I guess your going to try and get me to go back to Konoha?"

Sakura was the first to respond to the blonds' diatribe, "What do you mean for the last two years you have been going around in a circle? We have been on several search missions looking for you!"

"Well, if you must know Sakura-chan, every two weeks I move on to the next city. Now of course in order to go in a circle you must go to the same place at least twice in order however, I have been doing that for the last two years. I think this is at least the tenth time I have been back in wave! At least I think it's the tenth time I don't really know, hehe." Scratching the back of his head, Naruto had the decency to be embarrassed about his lack of information.

The two ninja in the door way sighed at seeing the blond act like everything was normal, which secretly made them happy. Not that they would tell there once teammate that for fear of getting a beating. The rumors that revolved around the blond were at a minimum intriguing to say the least, and now Sasuke finally decided to put an end to the rumors before they decided to get back out on the road to Konoha. "Naruto, while you don't have to answer right away. There is one such rumor that I need answered and while I don't care about what it pertains to I just need to know."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha already knowing what he was going to ask, "Go ahead."

"Is it true that you have control over the fox's powers?" Sasuke shot a sideways look at Sasuke then back to blond confirming Naruto's theory that this was something most in Konoha would want to know about.

"Yes Sasuke, after training with Kirabi the container of the eight tailed demon I learned that you can challenge a demon for control of his power. Now of course this sounds easier that what you would think so go ahead and take a seat while I tell my story." Nodding they both moved, Sasuke to sit at a desk on the side of the room and Sakura to sit on the edge of the bed facing Naruto as he moved himself to the top of the bed against a wall to lean against as he began his tale about what he did when he left Konoha.

* * *

_Flashback!_

* * *

_Naruto began to pack his things with a slight amount of tears in his eyes. He knew that when Tsunade was rechecked in as the Hokage he would be welcomed back into Konoha with open arms, however he knew what he needed to do before that. Gaara had told him of training with Kirabi, the holder of the eight tailed ox/squid, and what it had done for him and Shukaku. He knew it wouldn't be easy to tame the Kyuubi but he was desperate to try it after the run in with his father in his mindscape. So after gathering all his belongings he left the village under Anbu watch till he reached the village boundries and they turned around without telling him anything and headed back to the village._

_Thinking to himself Naruto turned towards the direction of Kumogakure and the little less known secret plateau hidden a distance behind the village where Gaara had told him Kirabi would wait for him._

_-----_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_-----_

"_God damn it, where the hell is this place at? Gaara said it was around here but all I see is flat land and no house or –." Naruto's rant was cut off as a fist came around to the side of him and decked him forcing him to the ground. Grabbing a kunai from his leg pack he flipped to the side off the ground and looked at the person that hit him, only to be graced with the view of a small cottage and a dark skinned man wearing a jounin vest with a Kumogakure symbol on his headband. Under closer inspection the man looked much more like what Gaara described; seven swords decorated his outfit and two small tattoos on his face made him look to be like the man he was looking for. Except Naruto couldn't feel any presence of the man that stood before him, it was as if the man wasn't even real. "Who are you?"_

"_The better question would be who are you, but I think I know that you hold the Kyuu." After the man said this he smirked and motioned for Naruto to follow him into the cottage which the blond did. "Don't be so surprised young one, for I am one not to shun."_

_After hearing the ridiculous rhyme Naruto sighed knowing that this was the man he was looking for from what Gaara reported he was a horrible rapper only getting a good rhyme every once in a while. "So Kirabi-san I am sure you know why I am here, so how do we get started?"_

_Said man nodded at the blond and took a thinking pose with a hand under his chan as he looked over the young man before him all trace of humor gone from his face. "Well, first we need to teach you how to mask your signature, or if we even can mask it. It all depends on your chakra element, or if you have two elements which one is stronger."_

"_My chakra element is wind, and it is the only one I have. I don't have a kekkei genkai."_

"_Just because you have two chakra elements doesn't mean you have a kekkei genkai but just to let you know eight-o says you do have one even if it is dormant in you."_

_Naruto just stood there, his mouth agape, and seeing the blond like that Kirabi began to speak. "Well one of my special conditions thanks to eight-o is the fact that I can know." Naruto sweat dropped at the horrible rhyme but remained quiet for Kirabi to go on. "He can sense another person's chakra affinity and if they have a kekkei genkai or not, and you kid have one. Whether or not it will show its head or not is another question but, it is one we don't need the answer to right now."_

_-----_

"Wait, wait… you have a bloodline limit?!"

A smirk was all Sakura and Sasuke were met with as Naruto began to tell the story again not minding the little outbreak by his pink haired teammate.

-----

_Naruto just nodded his head dumbly at the information his fellow demon container provided him with, he had a kekkei genkai and it was dormant. Why didn't his father tell him this when he fixed his seal as he was fighting Pain? He managed to calm himself down as he realized that line of thinking would only be able to further upset and instead looked at Kirabi. "Okay, you say that I have a bloodline limit or your demon says it rather, what does that mean for me?"_

"_That you actually have three different types of chakra elements inside of you. However two of them have yet to show themselves, most likely because you don't know that many jutsu. Am I correct in thinking this way?"_

"_Well not really, I know a lot of jutsu, it is just that fact that most of them are without an element except for two."_

"_Alright well please tell me what they are, so I can train you to go far!"_

_After sweat dropping at the rhyme Naruto proceeded to explain to Kirabi about all his rasengan variations, his senjutsu, his Katon: Karyuu Endan which he used to set the toad oil on fire in conjunction with pa during his senjutsu attacks, his above average ability with kage bunshin no jutsu, the academy three, and well he began to scratch his chin and couldn't think of any other jutsus he knew. "That's all I know, I am sorry if it isn't really acceptable I really thought I knew more than that."_

_Kirabi shrugged, "Eh, I think I know what to do. However, I also want to teach you how to use a sword. Just in case something happens, you never know what will hit you. So come on while I teach you something new."_

_Naruto just smiled and followed Kirabi outside as he began to teach him things and that went on for the next year as Kirabi taught him new things and learned about his own elemental chakra abilities. After finally learning all that Kirabi could teach him Naruto could be found sitting on the ground cross legged and meditating, he was finally going to challenge the Kyuubi for control of his chakra._

_-----_

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

**_-----_**

"_**What do you want brat?"**_

"_You know why I am here you big fox; just tell me what we need to do."_

_Said fox just smirked at the boy that looked up at him, even though the fox knew that he could decline the boy he also knew that if he did decline the boy wouldn't use his powers as much unless he was forced and by then he might die which would kill the fox along with him. __**"Hmmm…. You want to challenge me for the right to use my powers do you? Well let me see what the challenge should be… Oh, I know what should happen. In order for you to obtain the right to use my powers and I act like the hachibi you have to learn your father's legendary jutsu Hiranshin." **__The Kyuubi smiled at the thought of his container learning the jutsu. Of course he knew he could learn it but it would still be nice for the brat to learn it quickly and get rewarded for it, secretly the fox knew he was slowly being absorbed by the brat but for some reason when the Yondaime Hokage appeared within the blonde's body to redo his seal he never told Naruto about the fact that the seal itself was designed to disappear around the brats twentieth birthday and force the Kyuubi to be completely absorbed. Allowing the brat to use its power without problem might prolong its life or shorten it, but the fox was more than prepared to die especially knowing the fact that any Uchihas wouldn't be able to control anymore._

_Naruto's face went into a thinking pose as he thought about the Hiranshin jutsu and wondered where he could learn it and when he began to think about it he realized that he needed to study seals and the kunai that his father once used but he had no idea how to get into Konoha to get the kunai without being found he would most likely have to ask for help from someone but he didn't know who at the moment. After what seemed like forever the blond looked up at the fox, "How long do I have until you call this challenge off?"_

"_**Six months."**_

"_What, are you kidding me?! That's it! I don't know if I can do that!"_

"_**I can call the deal off if you like?"**_

"_No no… Il figure out some way to learn the damn thing, just you watch."  
_

"_**Oh I will defiantly pay attention brat, don't you worry about that." **__After saying that the Kyuubi forced Naruto out of its cage area and back into the living world, then began to think about the consequences it might have caused then shrugged and decided not to care one bit. On the outside Naruto began to look around then rushed straight to Kirabi._

"_Hey I have a job for you!"_

"_Oh yeah what is that? Do you want to wear a Hokage hat?"_

"_Ugh, not now Kirabi I need you to ask your brother to get a Konoha team here that has Saratobi Konohamaru on it so I can get him to get something for me that has to deal with my challenge to the Kyuubi."_

"_Alright then no problem, I will just tell my brother to get the ….err…. Goblin! Ha-ha!"_

_Naruto sweat dropped at this and just sighed, "You are such a loser."_

_Kirabi began fuming, "What did you say brat?"_

_Naruto just turned around and waved his hand, "Nothing just hurry up I have only six months to accomplish something it took my father god knows how long."_

_----_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**_----_**

_Naruto stood against the wall of a hotel room masking his presence as Kirabi had taught him when his target finally walked in and dropped his pack on the floor not even noticing Naruto was even in the room. Naruto smirked at this and slowly moved up behind him intent on scaring the living hell out of him. "Oh Konohamaru-kun…."_

_Said genin jumped into the air and turned around with lightning quick reflexes and settled into a taijutsu stance ready to attack whoever the hell just spooked him when he caught sight of his opponent he just gasped. "Na-Na-Naruto?! Is that you! Where the hell have you been? Do you know how many people have been looking for you and wanted you back at the village? Did you even know Tsunade-sama was reinstated as Godaime Hokage?"_

_Naruto just smiled hearing all this, of course he already had heard the information but having it come from someone he really liked put a definite smile on his face that day. "Yes of course I know Konohamaru, but the only reason you're here is because I need you to get something for me from your grandfathers' study at your house. I need you to grab one of the Yondaime's kunai that he used for his Hiranshin no jutsu."_

_-----_

"WAIT!!! So it's true! You really are the son of the Yondaime Hokage?!"

"Yeah, shush you guys knew that, jeez come on, no one else is as sexy as me!"

"Ugh, Sakura let him finish before he decides that he is too good for us."

"Shush teme, you know you guys are the real family I have." Naruto smiled as he saw both of his teammates smirk and continued where he left off.

-----

"_What for boss?"_

"_Because I really need to learn my father's technique, don't you think so?"_

_Konohamaru just gasped a little at those words as they came out of his blond mentor's mouth. "Wait you mean you're the Yondaime's son? Of course there were rumors but with you being out of the village Hokage-sama refused to agree or deny with the accusations, so I just decided to believe against it knowing your discontent with family and the like."_

"_What are you talking about? I don't really hate families. I just grew up without one so it was always easier to complain about them."_

_The younger genin just sat there in thought and finally just nodded about the whole thing before smiling at the blond. "Alright I will have them to you right away sir. In fact I am leaving for Konoha tomorrow and I will be back within the week. I just need to ask Ebisu-sensei for some time off but I think he will understand, he will probably just think I am trying to help out with uncle Asuma's baby that is now almost a year old!"_

"_Ah how is Kurenai-sensei doing these days?"_

"_Well Naruto, I think you might be surprised about this but she and Asuma aren't dating anymore Shikamaru and her are dating."_

"_What! No way. What the hell happened between them?"_

"_Well Asuma got called back to the Twelve Guardians of Fire and as such he is not allowed to declined unless he wants to be put under the death penalty and well he threatened Shikamaru to take care of her and the two just started dating. Asuma is a little jealous and everything but he realizes this is his own punishment for walking out on his family when he was younger. He knows he has a lot to be responsible for so he doesn't want to make too big of a fuss since he knows if he even asks Shikamaru or Kurenai the two of them would stop dating."_

"_Wow, Asuma has a strong heart to keep that stuff going."_

"_He just doesn't want to see either of them get hurt and figured this was the best way really. He still loves her and he loves Shikamaru as a son and his new son he loves just as much so really all in all he is happy. He is just pissed he cannot be around anymore except for when he has vacation time."_

"_I bet Shikamaru is the only one that's got a date though!"_

"_Actually Kiba is dating Hinata, and Sakura is dating Sasuke, I think Shino is dating someone too, and I know Chouji is dating Ino, and well, Neji is dating Tenten and Lee happens to be dating a civilian like Shino, although anyone who can understand Lee should be a shinobi. However, I don't really think I should judge him considering he could kick my ass."_

"_Ha-ha yeah your definitely right about that kid, you are definitely right about that! Alright then, I will be here waiting for you when you get back."_

_-----_

_**One Week Later**_

**_-----_**

_Konohamaru once again in Kumo was making his way towards the hotel he was at previously when someone grabbed him and dragged him into an alley. Already knowing who it was because of the clothes Konohamaru sighed and looked at Naruto. "Seriously boss, I know you don't want to be found so you should seriously decide on some new clothing!"_

_Naruto smirked at this already knowing that he should find something else to put on besides this ensemble but he was just trying to wait until he finally finished his father's jutsu. "Yeah yeah kid, do you have what I need?"_

"_Yeah," Konohamaru smirked and tossed him a scroll. "My uncle said ji-ji said this was for you when you became of age and was waiting for you to come and get it. It's from your parents and it is supposed to contain information on your lineage."_

_Naruto smiled wishing he knew of this scroll sooner but he also knew it was for the best this way and that he couldn't be mad at Sandaime-ji-ji for keeping it from him. "Thanks brat, hurry up and get to back to the village I don't want you to get in trouble."_

_Konohamaru smiled and hugged his role model, "Thanks Naruto, you are the best and I can't wait for you to return. I won't tell anyone else about you except for Asuma sensei you know he cares about you too!"_

_Returning the hug Naruto continued to smile. "Don't worry kid I will be back when I am finished with some things. That is my promise to you, and you know I don't go back on my promises!"_

_Getting back to Kirabi's villa Naruto finally regarded the scroll. It didn't look a day and had some seal on the top, which Naruto vaguely remembered to be a blood seal for the scroll. Smiling he bit his thumb and quickly wiped it on the seal, before it healed, and watched as the seal disappeared and opened it quickly. When he opened it he noticed there were two more blood seals and a decent bit of writing, deciding he should read it first he found a seat and began at the top._

_-----_

**_Narutos Letter From Parents_**

_Hey Naruto,_

_It has most likely been a long time since I have seen you, since you are a baby, and I hope you haven't seen me yet. Which means that I hope you haven't lost control of the seal on your stomach and forced the little bit of chakra I sealed away inside of you to reseal the fur ball. If it happened oh well, just don't let it happen again! Of course, you can and just reseal it with the key that you can summon from the toad world if you know how! Anyway on to other things worth me and your time, I am sorry. I know what I am going to do sadly to get rid of the Kyuubi and I don't like it one bit! Not one bit at all! However, I came to terms with it because it is the only way to save our precious village. Just so you know me and your mother both love you. Sadly I am not sure if your mother is going to make it because of the fact that you were born three days ago and she is still having some internal bleeding. I just want you to also know that the fox isn't going to attack for another week or so, and we are going to have the time of our lives with you before I am gone. _

_Sealed in the two seals below are your mother's sword and some of my kunai and instructions on how to use the jutsu. It is actually easier than you think for the sheer fact that because of our bloodline we can use it very easily. Oh yes, we have a bloodline if Sandaime-sama hasn't told you yet, we are related to the Senju which happens to be the first two Hokage's and the sensei of the third which makes us destined to be Hokage. Funny really if you think about it. So maybe the mokuton will be brought out by the fox in you, or it could be suppressed by the bastard who knows. Just know that if it is suppressed by the fox once he is fully absorbed it will awaken however it could also lie dormant within your blood too just like it did for the Nidaime and Tsunade my mother. We have different names because she put me up for adoption when I was born because of Nawaki, my father, dying in the war she thought it would be to unsafe for me. However now she is a total drunkard and while I am glad she is my mother I am afraid she has forgotten about my birth but something tells me it is by choice and while she does remember she just chooses to ignore it._

_Ah well, enough about that. You will find more of my writing and even your mothers in the seals. Just know that we love you my son and that if there was any other way we would totally not do this to you. We hope you understand that and know that you will definitely understand it once you read and analyze the information in my second seal. It refers to another reason as to why I have chosen you to be the bearer of a demon, even though in the eyes of kami I will probably be seen as a failure I hope that in time you do understand._

_Love,_

_Minato & Kushina Namakazi _

_-----_

Naruto rubbed at his eyes as he remembered the note and everything else that his father and mother had said to him. On the other side of the room Sakura and Sasuke begin to put everything together.

"Naruto, you beat the challenge. You control the fox that's why Gaara felt another demonic energy and could see yellow flashes outside of the village while he was fighting Kakuzu and when he went to check it out he found the bodies of Hidan, Deidra, and Sasori laying amongst burning and scared sands. It was truly crazy. That is also why we heard reports of the Yondaime running around because you were using his jutsu to save people when you couldn't do anything else weren't you! You crazy bastard do you know how many times we searched for your ass?"

Naruto had the decency to blush as he scratched the back of his head at what Sasuke was saying to him. After a few minutes he finally turned serious and stood up and stretched. "I think it's time to go back to Konoha, what do you guys think?"

Sakura smiled as they all stood, "Yeah except Tsunade-sensei is going to beat you up!"

"Nah, remember she really is my grandmother so I can call her baa-chan all I want!"

"I wasn't talking about that Naruto; do you realize how worried she has been?"

Naruto blanched when realizing this not even realizing the other two were out the doors and down the stairs. He ran to catch up with them after saying goodbye to Inari and Tsunade and telling them to say goodbye to Tazuna for him and give him a thanks. As he caught up with them his voice was low and a little shaken, "Maa maa Sakura-chan you don't really think Tsunade would hurt me that bad do you?"

Somehow Naruto just didn't get the feeling that he liked there laughter especially his pink haired teammate.

* * *

**AN: So yeah it was mostly recap but I am using it to help explain what happend and where Naruto got most of his power from. During that year in training Naruto learned many a jutsu and sword training however I refuse to give up some of his jutsu's that easy but dont worry there will be a fight soon... very soon**

**bwahahahaha**

**anywho read and review... give me your thoughts and everything I really want to know what people expect and all that. I want to develop myself as a better author and if anyone wants to beta just lemme know it would be easier than me having to reread three to four times to make sure I got all the mistakes, because if you write something you tend to skip over some parts just cause you know what is happening and all that. Anywho Later :)**


	3. On The Road Home

**A/N: This was a fun one to write! :D I got another review yay! Hooray Review. Btw just to let everyone know my Disclaimer carries throughout this entire story! Just to let everyone know , Anywho on with story!**

* * *

Even though Sakura and Sasuke really wanted to bring there blond friend and teammate home after being gone for so long they weren't traveling as fast as they could have for the sheer reason that said blond was nervous as they had ever seen him. Of course he wasn't really worried about Tsunade beating him up like his teammates first teased him about, he was more worried about the villagers reactions to having him back. He hoped that everyone still felt the same way about him as they did when he defeated Pain. Deep down however he still knew that a lot of the older villagers didn't like him still but they would never say anything out against him like they once did. He had proven himself to not be the fox many times but some wounds never can heal without leaving a mark reminding people what happened.

---

After getting to the half way point Sasuke and Sakura veered off the road and into the woods a little distance with Naruto absentmindedly following after them. When they came to a stop and threw there packs down the noise forced to blond to look around. "Hey, what is going on?"

"Naruto…. Were you not even paying attention to what we were talking about? We are going to camp here for the night then finish getting to Konoha tomorrow, we believe we have taken enough time letting you get adjusted to the thought of going home." Quickly after seeing a slight flash of surprise cross the blonde's face Sakura added, "Well, we have been traveling for almost a week now."

Naruto flashed a smile and reached up with his right hand and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to be such a bother, I really don't. I guess I just don't know what people will think of me."

"Well you know that your twenty years old now and not to mention the fact you mastered both of your father's signature jutsus Tsunade-sempai can probably announce your heritage."

"Yeah, when I turned twenty, Hokage-sama officially handed over all the rights and titles to the Uchiha clan to me. So I am sure that she can do the same for you!"

"Bah, you guys are just trying to cheer me up."

"Well, yeah… But, we are telling you the truth too. Your heritage has to come out sometime and now that you're able to protect yourself and actually of age there is no better time than we get there. Well maybe a little after of course, give everyone a little bit of a chance to settle down once there great hero gets there."

Naruto's head was down and his eyes were closed, when he finally spoke his words were little more than a whisper; "I am no hero; if I was hero then people would love me."

"Naruto, people do love you. I love you, Sasuke loves you, all of our friends include the Hokage loves you. The Ichirakus love you, and god knows how many other restaurants miss you coming in and eating like a party of ten. Besides after you left Gaara officially withdrew his alliance from the village, of course you know Tsunade got him to reaccept once she explained to him what actually happened with Danzo and everything."

"Sakura that's enough," Sasuke suddenly said forcing the two to look at him. "If the fool wants to believe that no one cares for him that's his mistake but we both know the truth and once we finally get him back to village he will see and understand how wrong he is." Then with that out there Sasuke turned and began setting up his tent, which prompted Sakura to go ahead and start helping with setting things up. Naruto however just stood there taking in the words that the Uchiha had said and slowly as he digested them a smile pushed across his face.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry about that I guess I just get a little emotional sometimes when I think about the place I had to drag your ass back to, you know when you were being all emo and decided to run after Orochimaru."

Sasuke didn't even turn around and instead opted to raise a hand behind him and flick off the blond, Sakura however just started giggling at the two shinobi which caused the other two to begin laughing as well. Once the antics played out Naruto began setting up his tent and once he was finished he realized there were only two tents and his was only big enough for one person. "Uhm, are you guys sharing a tent or is there another one around here or something?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a questioning face before Sakura jumped in, "Naruto, me and Sasuke are dating, don't you remember in your own story just a few days ago that Konohamaru told you that we were a couple."

"Yeah, but on missions you should never have just one tent. Especially if there isn't going to be a lookout or anything, because what happens if you guys only have one tent and it gets surrounded and bam you two are toast." The blonde's two teammates just sat there dumbly staring at him.

"What?"

"Just because there is one tent doesn't mean we are in it together, one of us is on watch while the other one sleeps. We normally do missions together just due to the fact that our fighting skills go so well together."

"Ah, my bad guys I wasn't trying to say you were incompetent and didn't take watch but I guess I just never liked the idea of being so close to someone."

"What are you talking about? You use to ask me out on dates all the time."

"Yeah, and did you ever accept Sakura?"

"Well, no I didn't I mean back then it was kind of annoying having someone come after you and say they loved you every single day…" Sakura turned to her boyfriend, "And just what in the hell do you think is so funny Mr.?"

Sasuke began to laugh harder as he realized that Sakura didn't even know that she was also talking about how she use to be before she began to train with Tsunade. Finally seeing that Sakura was getting annoyed he stopped laughing and sat down and looked at her. "Well, my dear princess. Do you know who would follow me around every single day since the beginning of the academy confessing her love for me and arguing with other people that did the same?"

Sakura of course had the decency to blush when she realized what she had been saying to the blond however her musings were cut short when there was the sound of someone running towards them forcing all three of the shinobi in the clearing to take to the trees. When they looked down and saw who was running into there camped they tensed up thinking it could be a genjutsu for down in the camp was Kiba and it looked like a good chunk of his upper arm was missing.

Suddenly the figure out below called out to them, "Sasuke, Sakura I can smell you guys. Come on I need some help! Identification one-one-eight-nine-six-three, there get your asses down here I got to get my arm fixed and go back and get Shino and Hinata."

Jumping down Sakura tapped Kiba with a chakra infused finger making sure it wasn't a genjutsu one last time before Sasuke and Naruto followed scaring the shit out of the dog boy, "Na-Naruto?! Where the fucks have you been I couldn't even smell your scent!" Just as Naruto was about to reply Kiba waved him off with his good arm while Sakura continued to heal his bad one. "Never mind that you and Sasuke need to go get Hinata and Shino we were on a mission to capture some rogue nin's and it turns out there is more than what was said in the mission dossier. However, I was the only one to get injured and formed a few kage bunshins to take my place while I came to get you guys since it smells like you guys haven't had a shower in a week."

Sasuke was about to ask where the others were when Shino, Akamaru, and Hinata came into the clearing with several ninjas following them. "Quick, take them out before they realize you guys are here!"

After hearing what Kiba said Naruto and Sasuke jumped into action both of them pulling out a sword and charging the ninjas, however they didn't expect another group of rouge ninjas to come up behind them and take on the others. "Sasuke, we have to hurry! Hinata and Shino were low on chakra and while Akamaru wasn't injured Kiba was, and you know Sakura will be fine but I don't want to take any chances." A soft 'Hn' was his only reply before the Uchiha began to form seals, and quickly realizing what he was forming Naruto formed his own and jumped towards the Uchiha. "Fire Style: Great Fireball!"

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," Shouted the blond as he jumped over his friends head and directed the cone of wind behind the fireball making it three times the normal size.

"Shit Naruto, I don't think it worked even though that was a nice a trick." Sure enough to what his teammate said only two out of the eight ninjas that they were attacking went down in that attack on however looked his right arm and leg got hurt but he was quickly healing him self.

"Stand back Sasuke I got a new jutsu I want to try out," said Naruto as he was quickly flashing through hand seals. Ending on the dragon seal he called out, "Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld." The ground before him turned into a swamp effectively catching the six ninjas that attacked his friends, and with a smirk he began another set of hand seals this time ending on rabbit. "Lightning Style: Flat Current!"

Sasuke stared in awe at the performance of a C rank jutsu that was doing the work of an A rank or possibly S rank as it killed the six people Naruto had caught in his Swamp. Quickly shaking off the excitement of having a new sparring partner, Sasuke turned to see Sakura putting down the last ninja with a chakra infused punch that sent the ninja into the ground bloody and broken. "Wow Sakura," came a voice from beside him, "I completely forgot Tsunade trained you to fight like her too!"

Sakura smiled triumphantly "Yeah, I am awesome aren't I?"

"Oh shush pinky, you didn't even see the twenty I took down by myself!"

"What was that? Do you want to pick a fight with me again Hinata?"

"I kicked your ass the last time didn't I?"

Naruto looked at Kiba, Shino and Sasuke as they came over towards him to leave the girls alone. "What the fuck happened while I was gone!"

Kiba and Sasuke began to laugh while Shino let out a quiet chuckle and then began to explain what was funny to them, "Over the last three years or so Hinata began training under Lady Tsunade just like Sakura did, however Hinata took to the lessons faster than Sakura did because of all the chakra training the Hyuuga's use to learn the Jyuuken. Now normally this wouldn't of been a problem as Hinata would never want to supersede any kind of boundries already there but something happened and we are not sure what it was but ever since last year the two began fighting and training together."

"So they always argue like this?"

"Nah man," Kiba decided to cut in. "They only do this when there out on a mission and one of them takes out more enemies than the other. It has only happened a few times but it's pretty funny, it reminds me of how you Sasuke use to be. Anyways how have you been we have all been missing you man!"

"I concur," stated Shino ominously.

Blinking Naruto just looked at Shino, "You still talk like you're the smartest person I know, which you probably would be if I didn't know Shikamaru."

"Again, I concur."

"Anyways I haven't been doing much I guess, just training and wandering around; I finally have control of what is inside me."

"You mean the Kyuubi right?"

"Yeah, I know you guys remember about me telling you about it back when we were trying to capture the three tails."

"That's great man; I can't wait until we get you back home! Everyone is going to go nuts!"

"Eh, whatever you say. Whatever you say, I just am not looking that forward to it. I know the civilians still hate me and despise me like they once did."

"Nah man, Madara declared war on the shinobi nations and forced the five Kages to ban together and create an unstoppable alliance."

"Yeah I know that but what does that have to do with the civilians liking me?"

"Well Tsunade told everyone in the village that it is because of Madara that the Kyuubi attacked the village and the Fourth Hokage was forced to seal it inside of you to stop its destructive power. After she announced that the village was in an uproar about how everyone treated you, I mean I don't think that everyone felt bad because some people are complete and total assholes and should be put down, but most feel really bad. You should see your apartment…" He was stopped when a feeling of killing intent radiated off of Sasuke and Sakura at that last comment.

"Kiba…."

"You weren't supposed to tell him dobe, now he will expect something!"

"Sorry, it's just that I could tell he was really down."

"Wait, what's wrong with my apartment?"

"NOTHING!!! Don't ask again!"

"Yikes, Sakura is still scary… How can you date her?"

"What was that Naruto…?"

"Eh, uh nothing Sakura I promise!" After that was said the blond ran away from the camp and Sakura hoping to avoid her fists.

"Get back here baka!" Sakura ran after him intent on hitting him at least once.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and sighed, "Great I get my best friend back and my girlfriend goes after him to kill him. What the hell man."

"Ha-ha, don't look at me it isn't my fault."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sasuke took a look around. "Anyways what is with these ninjas, why are there so many of the damn things?"

"Sasuke does make a good point Kiba, we weren't told of this many ninjas. I have a feeling this might relate back to the war, which means we need to get back to Konoha tonight in order to pass this information along." Shino stopped and turned towards Sasuke, "Do you wish to accompany us?"

"Yeah, might as well. Naruto will probably do better with being around more of his friends."

"Sasuke-san, is Naruto-kun really that worried about the villagers?'

"Yeah, Hinata, he is worried they will treat him like he isn't even there again."

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Well from what Naruto told me, while no one other than maybe Mizuki and a small few others actually tried to physically hurt him most just completely ignored him as a living being. That's why he likes ramen so much, because Teuchi and Ayame actually let him come eat there and didn't ignore him like everyone else did. I think that is also the reason why Naruto acted out so much when we were younger."

"Man, I don't think I could live like that, being ignored and shunned by everyone. I talk to so many people daily its ridiculous."

Sasuke snorted, "That's because they all tell you to take a bath Kiba."

"Stuff it Sasuke."

"Whatever, lets go ahead and eat then we will rush back to the village to deliver the news to the Godaime."

----

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**----**

Naruto and Sasuke sat on one side of the camp with everything packed up while Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino took care of the bodies belonging to the rogue ninjas.

"You know, Sasuke shouldn't we be helping them?"

"Nah, I always leave that to Sakura because she knows how to permanently dispose of bodies thanks to some of those medical jutsus, and Hinata is just the same. Kiba and Shino are just pointing out where the other bodies are at."

"Yeah I guess."

"What has been bugging you so much? Surely you're not that worried about going back home, right?"

"Meh, I just don't want to lead Madara to Konoha and have him destroy it. I mean I worked hard to train myself in secret and keep my skills high, to tell you the truth I actually knew there was fighting going on close to us when we went to set up camp, but I was so distracted in thought I kept pushing it to the back of my mind."

"What how in the hell did you know?"

"My main chakra affinity is wind, and because of that and the extreme training Kirabi put me under I can control the wind around me just enough to make sure no scents from me are pushed out and that anyone else's scent comes to me."

"Dude that's crazy, how in the hell did you learn that?"

"Well Kirabi is a pretty damn good sensei, he knew more about being a ninja than I ever did that's for sure."

"What do you mean; you have always been a good ninja."

"Nah, I admit I was way to strong headed when I was younger. I had to learn how to think with my head and to know when to follow my instincts and when to disregard them. It was a very hard lesson to learn and one that I didn't master until I fought with Hidan, and Sasori."

"I thought you were fighting Deidra too?"

"Nah, I killed him first while in sage mode with a rasenshurikan, it took the three of them by complete surprise."

"I bet, so anyways why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Don't you mean us?"

"Yeah Sasuke don't hog Naruto all to yourself!"

"Hehe okay guys, but after this we have to leave and get back to the village."

---

**Flashback**

**---**

**3 Years ago Outside of Suna**

**---**

_Naruto had just left Otogakure where he had left a dead Orochimaru, Kabuto and a limitless amount of shinobi fodder in his wake. He knew that Orochimaru had to pay for all the pain he caused his family over the years and what better time than the present. His smile dropped at how Kabuto had actually begged for him to leave Orochimaru alive but sadly the Snake bastard had used Kabuto's body as a decoy and shoved his sword through the grey haired teen shinobi's heart and sliced him in two trying to get to Naruto. He sighed and went back to thinking about Gaara, it had been so long since he had seen his friend and now he was finally going to stop by and see how his insomnia was holding up. Naruto chuckled at his own joke as he crossed through the desert luckily, while training with Kirabi he had learned that walking through sand was like a chakra control technique and perfected it very easily. Unfortunately the sand began to pull under him and towards the village as he noticed Gaara and another shinobi fighting and 3 others outside of the village waiting for him._

_Sneaking as close as he thought possible he began to summon sage chakra which unlike his former master took him only a few seconds and soon after summoning a few more clones he formed a rasenshurikan and threw it at the group of three turn to four as one shed what looked like a suit and jumped away unharmed then watched as the three of them that jumped away only one of them jumped straight up so much like he did when he fought pain he used his chakra to expand the blades on the rasenshurikan and catch the one that jumped up with the explosion. The bastard was dead before he hit the ground._

"_Hey, Sasori look it's that fucking Kyuubi jinchuriki! Jashin commands his blood be spilt this day stand back."_

"_I think not Hidan, I am pretty sure that even you would perish if you took him by yourself let us partner up briefly so that we might capture this filth."_

"_Fine just stay out of my fucking way or I will kill you too!"_

"_Hah, you and Kakuzu aren't the only two immortals in Akatsuki and you would do well to remember that!"_

"_Whatever! Now keep him busy while I pray to my lord!"_

"_Tch, you are such a simpleton. Watch as I capture this fool with my art."_

_A scroll popped out and Sasori ran chakra through it revealing a figure floating in the air wearing the Kazekage's robes. "What the hell is that," wondered the blond as he prepared to fight it when a smell hit his nostrils that caused him to flinch. The figure was laden with all kinds of poison, whatever it was he had to avoid it at all cost._

'_**Kit, use my chakra. Remember you can use all nine tails in the cloak or stage two, or you can always release me?'**_

**_---_**

_**(AN: The chakra cloak that the jinchuriki can use is stage 1, the stage 2 is where the chakra becomes youki the demon form of chakra and becomes a shield remember the four tailed Naruto as he fought Orochimaru, then there is stage 3 or summoning the demon out. All of this will be explained in higher detail later on most likely in the next one or two chaps.)**_

**_---_**

'_Nah Kyuu, I can't let you out this close to the village and I doubt they would let me lead them anywhere. Instead I am going to use stage one nine tails and my fathers jutsu. They won't see it coming, I can promise you that.'_

_---_

"Wait, your fathers jutsu? So it is true isn't it? You're the Yondaime's son!"

"Nothing gets passed you Kiba does it?"

"What the hell does that mean Shino?"

"Nothing, besides the fact that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto and don't forget the fact that if you compared any pictures of the Yondaime to Naruto they look almost exactly the same minus the whisker marks."

"Don't forget the chin! Naruto's chin is a little narrower than his fathers."

"You guys are crazy anyway, back to my story?"

"Yeah, sorry about that continue on."

---

'_**Hah, yeah that's for sure. Just remember to watch out for that Jashin character, the followers of Jashin are crazy and they can only be destroyed by destroying there weapon and there head.'**_

'_What the hell?'_

'_**Trust me kit, there are things out there that would make you laugh at me.'**_

'_I already do fox. I already do…'_

'_**Fuck you, just hurry up and kill them.'**_

'_Right.' Naruto cut the link with his demon as the stage one cloaked formed up around him and he pulled a scroll out of his hip scroll holster and flung it in the air and began to form hand seals while Sasori launched a iron sand attack through his puppet, and Hidan charged the blond hoping to strike him before he finished not know what to expect._

"_Scroll of ten hundred kunai, release!" Called out Naruto as the scroll opened up over the battlefield and rained down hundreds of kunai upon the battlefield forcing Sasori and Hidan to stop there attack and defend themselves. Hidan did this by spinning his scythe over his head and deflecting the kunai all around him while Sasori retracted his puppet and forced it to take the damage instead of his body. He stared down at the kunai at the same time Hidan did and they both could only think of one thing, 'what the fuck?!?!'_

"_Now you two are mine!" With that said there was a dark yellow flash before Sasori realized the bastard was right behind him as a rasengan tore through the bottom half of his puppet body leaving just the torso but more than enough as the blond flashed to Hidan, Sasori flashed through hand seals and watched as his chest cavity opened at the same time one hundred puppets came to life linked to his chest. He was with a little bit of pleasure as Naruto shoved another rasengan into Hidans' weapon shattering it then tried to kill the Jashin follower with another blow to the head but was forced to back off as Sasori finally decided to get his puppets into action and defended the bastard._

_Naruto jumped back avoiding the puppet and smirked before flashing away between puppets with a wind style: rasengan that completely shredded through the puppets forcing Sasori to concentrate on trying to lead him into a trap. "Hidan take this!" Sasori rigged a puppet to throw a blade to Hidan and smirked as Naruto began his focus on the Jashin follower again._

_Naruto began his attack anew on Hidan that now had another weapon, and fortunately he hadn't been nicked yet so deciding to use the Kyuubi cloak to its max ability he shot his arm forward causing an ethereal arm of chakra to shoot forward and ensnare the bastard. "Time for you to die, you immortal bastard," Naruto smirked as the hand closed around his head and blood splattered across the sands and the body fell limply on top of the Jashin symbol etched into the sand. His smirk was cut short however as a blade stuck out of the front of his jacket._

_---_

"What, you were stabbed! What the hell man, are you okay?"

"Kiba you idiot this was like three years ago, I am sure he is fine right Naruto?"

"Yeah, I got a scar from it actually though. It is my only scar besides the one Sasuke gave me." Silence pushed through the camp as Naruto stood up, "Come on, we will continue this back on the way to Konoha there isn't that much left to tell anyways."

As they got back on the trail through the trees as ninjas do, they kept giving Sasuke dirty glares, even Sakura and finally Naruto caught on to what they were doing as he stopped on a tree and turned around quickly grabbing Kiba before he passed him and shoved him back to where the others are. "Now listen here god damn it! I got over what Sasuke did to me a long time ago and I suggest you do too. When his fucking brother showed up he lost the little bit of life he was slowly gaining back and tried to do what it took to finish his goals and I stopped him from going down that path and I got a little ruffed up on the way but I can't really blame it all on Sasuke due to the fact that he was under Orochimaru's vices when he popped out of that damn barrel. So suck it the fuck up and let's go so I can continue my story or I will start busting heads, you got it?" Then with that said the people quickly turned to the last Uchiha and apologized before following Naruto again with Sasuke having a small smirk on his face.

'Friggen Naruto always standing up for me, Itachi isn't my brother Naruto is.'

"Okay now!" Called out the blond, "Let's get back to the good stuff."

---

**Reflashback ,**

**---**

_The only thing that crossed the teens mind as he stared down at the blade was pain as his Kyuubi cloak flared and pushed back everything around him the sand below him turning to pure glass. Slowly the blond reached behind him and pulled out the blade and flung it to the side. "SASORI," he screamed across the desert, his chakra cloak from the Kyuubi fluttering out as the beasts chakra worked in over time to heal the damage that the blade caused. 'Must have been poisoned, damn that fucker wait what's that?' Naruto had noticed a seal saying preservation on the red head's chest then suddenly realized what was going on with all of the puppets. Sasori was just his own puppet and to kill him he had to destroy the seal or whatever was inside of it, after figuring this out he secretly thanked his father for all the scrolls he left on seals and sealing. _

"_So what are you going to do now, Namikaze-kun?"_

"_Hmm, you guys know who my family is then?"_

"_Well it's not like your trying to hide it with using that jutsu, or did you think we were complete idiots?"_

"_I am pretty sure anyone that attacks my home village or anyone that is in league with anyone that does something that stupid is an idiot. Especially anyone that is working with Madara Uchiha someone made of pure hatred and evil."_

"_Whatever lets finish this, I want your head Namikaze!" Sasori began to form handseals when the blond disappeared from his sight and a pain erupted from his chest as the visual of the blond appeared in front of his body holding a tri-pronged kunai out front of his body with the tip protruding from his heart container. "So you figured… it out huh? Good… for you Namikaze… don't give up on your dreams like I…" and that was when the red headed puppet fell backwards and knew no more._

_---_

"Wait what? He just died giving you advice? What kind of shit is that?'

"Kiba-kun, can you please watch your tone?"

"Yeah, sorry hime won't happen again."

"I know it will but just try not to."

"Hehe, Kiba is so whipped! What a loser!"

"And you aren't, Uchiha?"

"What? Hell no. I do what I want when I want!"

"Oh really Sasuke-kun, you do whatever you want huh?"

"Well, I… uh well you know Sakura, I mean…"

"Hey guys were here." Shino's voice cut through the 'discussion' as everyone turned towards Naruto who just kept walking as if someone had a knife to his back. With a quick nudge to Sasuke from Sakura the Uchiha quickly caught up to the blond and began walking beside him.

"Hey idiot, how are you doing?"

"I'm nervous Sasuke, I am deathly nervous."

"Well I got some good news for you."

"What's… that… what the hell?"

"Welcome home my brother." In front of Naruto and Sasuke was what could have been called the entire village, everyone stood there waving and holding up signs and banners for the blond Uzumaki, smiles were plastered among every single face as people slowly came up to Naruto and attempted to just touch him as if he were a deity. Some said sorry and some said thank you but there was one common theme among every person that Naruto realized, everyone accepted him for what he was and they respected him. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks as he reached the end of the crowd and noticed a big congregation of his shinobi friends all standing behind Tsunade who had a sign behind her that said in big bold letters, "Welcome Home Naruto, My Grandson!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey what did you think about the chapter? I thought it was pretty good! Anywho well yeah unless I get some more reviews however I dont think I am gonna rush out another update, I mean I have got a ton of story alerts and all that but I think its fair to want somekind of feedback. Even if its negative feedback as long as it contains some type of "Helpful" information and isnt just a crappy flame then I will be happy to take it into consideration. So cmon at least lemme get a total of ten reviews ,**


End file.
